


Drunk

by bloopy_moons



Series: Let's Play || Salt Squad One Shots [2]
Category: Salty Boys - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gar is drinkning, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, More Fluff, Short One Shot, hes drunk, or was?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy_moons/pseuds/bloopy_moons
Summary: After a late night drunk recording session Gar chooses to call PatrickPrompt: "I love you too. Now go to sleep ya nugget"





	Drunk

Buzz Buzz-

Buzz Buzz-

Buzz-Thunk!

Oh what now? Patrck groaned as he rolled over to grab a hold of his phone. The bright harsh light emitting from it made him squint as he looked at who was calling him at 2 in the morning. Why is he calling me now of all times? Patrck slid the button to answer hearing a giggling Gar on the other end.

"Hey Gar, you okay?" Patrck listened some more as it took a few seconds for the other to reply.

"Pat! Hey," Gar laughed again not answering Pat's question. He's probably drunk...Pat sighed waiting for Gar to calm down,

"Gar, are you okay there?"

"Just dandy" He replied laughing

"How much did you drink?" Gar went silent, most likely thinking, as Pat closed his eyes waiting.

"At least 5...?" Gar answered unsure

"At least?" Pat laughed shaking his head. He opened his eyes again looking up at the ceiling as he put his hand that wasn't holding his phone behind his head.

"Yeah, I mean I only see 5 bottles..." Pat shook his head, even though he knew Gar couldn't see it.

"So why did you call? It's past 2,"

"Oh, well you see; I just stopped recording with the guys and I cut my finger-"

"Are you okay?" Patrck asked worriedly.

"Yeah It was just a paper cut," Patrck let a sigh as Gar continued,

"So I got a bandage and I just realized it has little Pokémon on it and wanted to tell you" Pat laughed in return yawning as well.

"And like, I know how much you love Pokémon. You probably love Pokémon more than I love you, and that's a lot" Gar laughed some more as Pat felt his face heat up. He turned onto his side as he listened to Gar go on about his bandage a bit longer.

"Gar?"

"Yeah, Pat?" Gar replied. Patrck smiled before continuing,

"I love you too. Now go to sleep ya nugget. You're going to have a horrible hang over in the morning." He heard Gar yawn and what sounded like him falling onto his bed.

"Call me in the morning?" Gar asked sleepily.

"Don't worry, I will. Night Gar"

"Night," and with that Patrck ended the call grinning as he tried to fall back to sleep.


End file.
